The Wings of Destiny
by Shadow's Aura
Summary: As tension between the military powers arise once again, two new pilots from a secret organization interferes in a battle between ORB and ZAFT, and could change the present fate of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, this chapter was supposed to come first but I had to make a few changes in context and settings. The format where I have this posted somewhere else is different from this site, so I have to go through and change every chapter. So, don't be surprised if you're a bit confused. I just wanted to get the other info posted. So, allow me to clear a few things up as I figure out this site.**

Not only is this story a crossover, but it's also, and maybe more importantly an **alternate universe**. It's just that there was no other uh, slot to select multiple categories. So, some things from both story lines may have been changed, but nothing too drastic.

This next part is a brief (very) description of who will show up in the story. If some of the ages are wrong from what I tried to gather (according to CE timeline) I might have estimated their age, so deal with it. (Which also means anyone not from CE I can change thier age to whatever I want so bite me)

**Organizations **

**ZAFT – Coordinators**

ZAFT Army

Minevra(rebuilt)

**Preventer Force Members**

Relena Peacecraft(Coordinator) – Rep. of Preventer Force  
Age: 21

Heero Yuy(Coordinator) Coordinator(Coordinator) – pilot of Wing Gundam/?  
Age: 21

Duo Maxwell(Coordinator) – Pilot of Deathsycthe/?  
Age: 21

Quatra Raberba Winner(Coordinator) – pilot of Sandrock  
Age: 19

Chang Wu Fei(Coordinator) – pilot of Shenlong/?  
Age:20

Zechs Merquise(Coordinator) – pilot of Tallgeese III  
Age:29

Trowa Barton(Coordinator) – pilot of Heavyarms  
Age: 21

**Earth Alliance – Naturals **

Earth Army

**Members**

4th Generation Extendeds (Third failed miserably)

Takeshi-Pilot of Shadow Gundam  
Age: 18  
Personality-Calm and Confident

Zora- Pilot of Dynasty Gundam  
Age: 17  
Personality: headstrong and brash

Yari- pilot of Sunrise Gundam  
Age: 18  
Personality: Cold and headstrong

Others

Yakumo – Earth correspondent  
Age: 18  
Personality: Calm and shy, polite

**ORB**

Orb Army  
Archangel  
Eternal  
Kusinagi

**Members**

Kira Yamato(Coordinator) – pilot of Strike Freedom  
Age:18

Athrun Zala(Coordinator) – pilot of Infinite Justice  
Age:19

Mwu La Flaga(Natural) – pilot of Akatsuki  
Age:30

Shinn Asuka(Coordinator) – pilot of Destiny  
Age:17

LunaMaria Hawke(Coordinator) – Pilot of Impulse  
Age:18

Lacus Clyne(Coordinator) – Leader of Clyne faction  
Age:18

Cagalli Yula Attha(Natural) – Leader of ORB  
Age:18

Meyrin Hawke(Coordinator)– sister to Lunamaria, Eternal CIC(Combat Information Control Officer)  
Age:17

Millariria Haww (Natural)– Archangel CIC  
Age:19

Murre Ramius(Natural)– Captian of Archangel  
Age:28

Andrew Watfeld(Coordinator) – Captian of Eternal  
Age:32

Dearka Elsman(Coordinator) – pilot of Buster(rebuilt)  
Age:19

Yzak Jule(Coordinator) – pilot of Duel(rebuilt)  
Age:19

**Others**

Geno Futaba(Newtype)- pilot of Mercurius/? DREAMER  
Age:19  
Personality: Calm and cool at most times. Confident and compassionate. Non-hesitant.

Hugue Futaba(Newtype)-pilot of Veyate/? DREAMER  
Age: 16  
Personality: obedient to his brother. Confident and headstrong at times. Passionate and sympathetic.

Heine Westenfluss(Coordinator) DREAMER (Was too cool to let die)  
Age: 20  
Personality: Carefree and sympathetic. Confident in battle.

Ada Sakura(Natural)- pilot of Strike Rouge  
Age: 17  
Personality: calm, confident, and sometimes shy

Aya (Natural)- runaway  
Age:17  
Personality: shy, caring, sympathetic

Kinto(coordinator) – DREAMER  
Age:15  
Personality: childish, brash

Kiato(coordinator)- DREAMER  
Age: 21  
Personality: Cold and harsh.

Rika(coordinator) – DREAMER  
Age:18  
Personality: carefree/flirty,

Chairman Futaba(Natural)- Father to Hugue, Geno– Leader of L7  
Age: 47

Soryu (Natural)- Captain of Belisarius  
Age: 24  
Personality: flirty/easy going, confident

Takahashi(Coordinator)- leading officer in L7s Earth base  
Age:36  
Personality: laid back

There's more but 1) to lazy to write them and 2) might give away part of the plot, if some didn't already (if your good at forshadowing)

**Prologue (Notable Info and Author Comments)**

This story takes place in an alternate universe in the Cosmic Era. The characters from Wing are all Coordinators on Zaft's new special task force, the Preventers(New FAITH I suppose you could call it). A few of Zaft's forces (Shinn, Luna, Dearka, Yzak) have defacted to ORB, along with the Eternal.

With the exception of ORB gundams, every faction will upgrade their units as in time technology is suppose to advance. So don't get all antsy asking why Wing Zero isn't buster rifling the hell out of everyone.

Moreoverly, this story shifts focus between several characters, and a lot of characters are introduced. So, if you think you're going to just hear Kira or Athrun this, or Heero that, you'll be disappointed. The story's main focus is on the two new pilots (orginal chars) and their involvment in the new war. The other characters play a major role(well, ORB's), but they aren't **centralized**. Later, the story becomes more evenly based. I will admit though, the plot gets pretty random until the halfway in, and into the second installment.

This story was written awhile ago, so… yeah. It probably doesn't go into much detail, so enjoy the storyline and sorry to all gundam nerds(You may shoot me with a MA-M20 high-energy beam rifle if you got one). I have not attained that status yet. It doesn't focus much on detail of minor things but is more about the plot and character development. I believe the ending and the second one does a much better job, but I'll know when I re-edit them. I'm kinda busy writing an orignal story, (which I'm getting paid for btw Hell yeah!) so that takes up most of my free time, whenever I get that.


	2. Rekindled Flames of War

*****Disclaimer*****

I don't own either plots or characters from either Gundam Seed or Gundam Wing franchise. New characters are introduced however, and I do take ownership of them.

**************************

[Aboard the Eternal]

Meyrin: "Three heat sources detected! Distance 800 km South."  
Watfeld: "Mobile suits?"  
Meyrin: "Yes. It's part of the Preventer Force. Gundams Sandrock, Shenlong and Deathsycthe. Ah! One Nazca class cruiser behind it."  
Athrun: "So, we finally get to meet them…."  
Watfeld: "More like fight them."  
Meyrin : "Ah!"  
Athrun: "What is it?"  
Meyrin: 'The Nazca class ship is confirmed to be the Minevra!"  
Athrun: "What?! They salvaged and were able to repair it?"  
Watfeld: "Eternal 180 degrees. Engines at 30%!"  
Eternal Driver: "Sir!"  
Lacus: "It seems we will truly be at war again, wont we?"  
Watfeld: "People still can put their past behind them."

The door from the rear of the command bridge opens.

Lacus: "Kira!"  
Athrun: 'Kira…"

He glides up to the control counsel with the others.

Kira: "It's fine. We have no other choice then, do we? We must defend the ships."  
Athrun: "Yeah, it seems that way. Meyrin, contact the Archangel."  
Meyrin: "Right, putting up on main screen."

The comm.-link on the screen of appears. Captain Ramuius is on the link, with Mwu, who is leaning over the captain's chair, Miriallia and the Archangel's status operator, both seated behind the captain's chair.

Ramius: "So, what are we going to do?"  
Mwu: "I imagine we have to fight, correct?"

Athrun turns his head away.

Athrun: "It seems we have no other choice."

Lacusputs a hand on Athrun's shoulder.

Lacus: "It's alright. We must do what is right to protect."  
(In background) Miriallia: "Two more cruisers confirmed behind the Minerva."  
Mwu: "I guess they didn't come alone after all."  
Ramius: "Then prepare to launch mobile suits"  
Miriallia (into comm.): "Shinn, Lunamaria, prepare for launch."  
Mwu: "I guess I get ready as well." (leaves the screen)  
Athrun: "Kira, we should as well."  
Kira: "Right."  
Ramius: "Keep in contact. Archangel out."

The comm link closes. Athrun and Kira exit out the back door of the room.

[Aboard Archangel (bridge)]

Ramius: "Engines at 50%. Port, 10 degrees. Prepare for combat. Level one battle station. Ready Helldarts."  
Status Operator: "All systems running green."  
Ramius: "Ada, you won't be going out?"  
Ada: "If I am needed, I will go. But for now, I will remain my position as status operator."  
Ramius: "All right. Archangel, ahead slowly! Launch Mobile suits!"

Shinn powers up Destiny and inputs the battle data. Luna puts on her helmet's shield visor.

Miriallia (over comm.): "Gundams, please launch!"  
(Backround) "Catapult ready. All systems green."  
Luna: "Lunamaria Hawke, Core Splendor, going out!"

The Silhouettes to the Impulse launch after her. Destiny readies in the catapult.

Miriallia: "Shinn, launch."  
Shinn: "Right. Shinn Asuka. Destiny. Launching!"

Destiny is launched from the Archangel, and flies up to met with the Impulse.

Shinn(comm to luna): "Luna, don't get careless."  
Luna: "Right. Don't worry."

[Eternal]

Lacus: "Athrun. Kira. Please Launch!"  
Athrun: "Athrun Zala. Justice. Launching!"

The Justice heads out from the Eternal.

Kira: "Kira Yamato. Freedom. Launching!"

The Freedom follows the Justice. They catch up to the Impulse and the Destiny, floating and waiting.

Meyrin(over comm. to all suits): "Mobile suits approaching. Enemy carriers have deployed units. Distance 650. Gundams at 700."  
Athrun: "Can we get an estimated number?"  
Meyrin: "Estimated units so far, 70."

Behind them, Mwu in Akatsuki approach them.

Mwu: "That many? They must be serious."

[Aboard the Minerva]

Relena: "Heero, are you sure this is the right course of action?"  
Heero: "They are our enemy. They are in our way of obtaining our objective. They must be eliminated."  
Duo(over comm): "We now have visual on enemy units.(surprised) Eh, it looks like they have some impressive machines over there."  
Wu Fei: " I can't wait to see what they are capable. They better be good; I wouldn't want to be disappointed."  
Quatre: "This seems a little unfair. They didn't bring a supporting army."  
Heero: "That doesn't matter. We should achieve victory then."  
Duo: :"Yeah, that's right. We can just have fun playing with the strong guys, rather then dealing with the low lives of their team."  
Heero: "Each of you, take a Zaku squadron with you. Commence the attack."  
Duo, Quatre and Wu Fei: "Roger."

Trowa walks up from behind and stands next to Relena and Heero.

Trowa: "How do you think they will fare."  
Heero: "Although we do not know what they are capable of, we should take no chances."  
Trowa: "I see…."

----------------------------------------------------------------- {Time and/or location separator}

Athrun: "Here they come."  
Shinn: "What are orders?"  
Athrun: "Shinn, Kira and I will handle the Gundams. The rest of you, protect the ships."  
All: "Right."

Freedom, Justice and Destiny fly off to meet the opposing forces.

Duo: "It seems they come out to greet us."  
Wu Fei: "I say we be nice and do so. Zaku Squad 3, your orders are to attack the Archangel."  
Duo: "Zaku squad 1, attack the Eternal."  
Captains of both squads: "Roger sir."  
Quatre: "What should I do?"  
Wu Fei: "You can counter a gundam. Have your unit squad back you up."  
Quatre; "All right."Wu Fei "Ill assist on bringing down the Archangel."  
Duo: "I'll try to lure them away for you."  
Wu Fei: "Roger, let's go!"

The three units and their armies head out to meet their opponents.

Athrun: "Here they come. I'll fly right by and hopefully keep one with me. "  
Kira: "Roger."  
Shinn: "I'll back you up."  
Athrun: "Okay. Kira, help out with the defense."  
Kira: "Got it."

The Justice and Destiny fly through the hoard of Zakus, taking out one or two as they pass by with their swords.

Duo: "Hey, where do you think your going? Quatre, follow them!"  
Quatre: "Let's go!"

Deathscythe and Sandrock with Zaku squad 2 chase down Justice and Impulse, while Shenlong rapidly approaches the Freedom.

Heero: "So, they intend to do a little offense on their own. In that case, tell Zechs to launch. Trowa, you go as well."  
Trowa: "All right."

[Catapult of Minerva]

Trowa floats on up to Zechs, who is in his cockpit.

Zechs: "So, we're launching as well."  
Trowa: :"So it seems. Are you prepared?"  
Zechs: "As always."

Trowa climbs into his cockpit.

Trowa: "Enemy has 5 gundams. No supporting army. Orders at to attack the Archangel first, then the Eternal. We are facing the pilots of Bloody Valentine Wars."  
Zechs: "Ha, then lets see how good they really are."  
Crewman: "Catapult secured. Ready for launch."  
Zechs: "Zechs Merquise. Tallgeese. Out to battle."

The Tallgeese launches from the Minerva. Trowa and his gundam set up on the catapult.

Trowa: "(Pre-statistical data release from the previous war shows that the gundams should be close to evenly matched. It now all depends on the skills of each pilot.)"  
Trowa: "Trowa Barton. Heavyarms. Launching!"

Heavyarms launches from the Minerva, and it and the Tallgeese jet off to the battlefield.


	3. Deathsycthe Strikes

{Archangel bridge}

Ramius: "If we can, try to cover the Eternal as well. We have more defensive equipment then they do. Fire the Variants!"

[Space]

Shenlong gundam flies toward the Archangel.

Wu Fei: "Whoa!"

The Variant's beam flies right by him, nearly striking his unit.

Wu Fei: "Ergh. That was close. I'm taking you down!!"

The Freedom stops its path.

Kira: "I cannot allow you to go any further!"  
Wu Fei: "Get outta my way!"

Shenlong extends its arm at Freedom, and Freedom easily dodges the attack. It counters with its beam rifle. Shenlong dodges the first two shots, and blocks the third with its shield. It pulls out is beam glaive and flies directly at Freedom. Freedom pulls out its saber and charges as well. Shenlong jabs at the Freedom, which dodges the attack by rising above Shenlong, then counters with a downward swing. Shenlong blocks this attack with the shaft of the glaive, and forces the Freedom back.

Wu Fie: "Hey, kid you're not to bad."  
Kira: " Just leave. We don't want to fight you."  
Wu Fei: "Well that's too bad. Cause here I come!"  
Meyrin: "Two Zakus from above! Missiles launched!"  
Watfeld: "Evade!"

Two missiles go far on the right side of the Eternal. Three are wide left. One strikes the front part of the ship. One of the two Zakus is destroyed from the anti-fire of the ship. The other attempts to fly away but is shot down by Akatsuki.

Mwu: "Damnit. There are so many of them."

Akatsuki's dragoon system is activated shoots down 3 zakus. Akatsuki disables one unit with its rifle.

Duo: "Where do you think you're going?!"

Deathsycthe throws its buster shield at the Justice, who deflects and it returns to the Deathsycthe's arm.

Athrun: "What are you guys doing? Do you want to start another war? Wasn't the last one good enough for you?"  
Duo: "Ha. Did you forget our name? We're the ones trying to prevent the war."  
Quatre: "If you guys would just disable your units, then we wouldn't be in this predicament."  
Athrun: "Even if we did that, there would still be others who wouldn't. And what about you guys, would you do the same?"  
Duo: "We cannot until we are sure that peace will be enforced."  
Shinn: "It's no use Athrun. They don't seem to want to listen."

Destiny charges at Sandrock, saber drawn. Sandrock grabs hold of its heat shotels and block his attack. Destiny kicks Sandrock in the chest, sending it back uncontrollably.

Shinn: "I have you now!"  
Quatre: "Ahhh!"

Destiny prepares to swing down at a helpless Sandrock. A shot from far away interrupts the attack, and Destiny dodges and pulls back.

Shinn: "What's this?"

From the area where the shot came from, Tallgeese and Heavyarms appear, flying at high speed.

Zechs: "Duo, Quatre. Leave these two to us. Assist Wu Fei attacking the ships."

Justice slices off the torso of a Zaku, and the arm and weapon of another, disabling them both. Deathscythe and Sandrock fly off ahead.

Athrun: "What? More mobile suits? Wait, those are Gundams. Shinn, watch out!"  
Shinn: "I know Athrun."

Destiny flies at Heavyarms, who counters with a barrage of missiles and gunfire. Destiny has no choice but to evade and block all the gunfire, and shoots down some missiles.

Shinn: "(He just sits there, unleashing an enormous amount of ammo. I can't do anything but dodge!)"  
Athrun: 'Shinn!"

Justice flies in the direction of Destiny. The Tallgeese break the clear path.

Zechs: "No, you will be fighting with me."

Deathscythe and Sandrock meet up with the two ships. Wu Fei notices them.

Wu Fei: 'What are you two doing? Aren't you suppose to be protecting the ship?"  
Duo: "Don't worry about it."

Quatre: "Trowa and Zechs are covering the ship."

Wu Fei: "(So, they launched too?) Well then, Duo and I will concentrate on the Archangel, and this unit in front of us. Quatre, work on the Eternal."  
Quatre: "Alright."  
Duo: "Let's go!"  
Kira: "Two more?"

Sandrock flies toward the Eternal. Akatsuki intercepts it.

Mwu: "What do you guys want?!"

It fires its dragoons at Sandrock, who is skillfully able to dodge and block them. A few Zakus shoot at Akatsuki, who beam rifles them, disabling three units.

Mwu: "(Damnit, they're just too many!)"

The Archangel is impacted by three missiles. Impulse shoots and destroys two units.

Kira: "Lunamaria! Watch out! Two Gundams are approaching! I'm coming there now."  
Luna: "Huh?"

On her visual radar, she sees the two gundams flying at her, with Freedom on their tails. She shields herself from gunfire from a Zaku.

[Archangel]

Ada rises from her seat and floats toward the exit of the combat bridge.

Ramius: "Ada?"

The girl turns to face her. She has mid-length brown hair, with a braided tail that goes down to her waist behind her. Blue eyes and kind of an attitude, she sternly faces her captain.

Ada: "I'm going. I'll help out the defense of this ship. There are just too many units out there. Luna and Kira can't handle them and the gundams  
alone."  
Ramius(glum smile): "I understand. Good luck."

Ada heads out of the combat bridge.

Ramius: "A little more hope for us…."  
Ada: "Ada Sakura. Strike Rouge. Outgoing!"

The Strike Rouge heads off into battle. Just after launch, a missile strikes a cannon on the Archangel.

Crew Member: "Gottfried 2 was been damaged. Unable to fire."  
Ramius: "Launch Helldarts."

A barrage of missiles head out from the ship. Half counter missiles sent from enemy units, while the other half destroys about six Zakus.

A larger particle blast comes from the rear of the Archangel. It shoots right in-between the two ships. The comm.-link to all units open.

Cagalli: "We thought you could use some back up. I can't let my space forces get defeated, could I?"  
Ramius: "Cagalli?"  
Kira: "Cagalli…"

The M1 unit from the Kusinagi launches.

Duo: "Heero, another ship has arrived to aid them. They have a mobile suit division. Small number though."

Heero: "Take them out as well."

The M1 unit flies up to the Archangel, and several Zaku units are destroyed.

Cagalli: "The Kusinagi will back the rear of the Eternal and Archangel."

Strike Rouge shoot and destroys two Zaku units. It is attacked by several missiles, which it dodges and blocks the rest with its shield. It is blasted back.

Ada: "(There are still too many)"

Deathsycthe and Shenlong charge at Impulse, who desperately tries to shoot them.

They are able to avoid getting hit and remain on their course. Shenlong pulls ahead and extends it arm at Impulse, but Impulse is able to use its shield, but is sent backward. A Zaku launches missiles at Impulse. Luna sees this on her radar.

Luna: "No, they're behind me."

Freedom launches his full blaster assault package, destroying all missiles heading at Luna, as well as disabling four Zakus. Deathscythe approaches the Archangel, but a shot is fired from Strike Rouge. Deathsycthe evades the beam and throws its buster shield at the Archangel. It strikes the back third engine of the ship before returning.

Crew Member: "Third engine is damage. Large fire has occurred in that sector!"  
Ramius: "Put it out! Fire Corinthos."

Several missiles launch from the ship. They destroy two Zakus, and some head toward the Deathsycthe. It slices through two with one swing, detonating the others.

Duo: "Is that the best you can do?"  
Ada: "Did you forget about me?"

Strike Rouge, saber drawn, slices at Deathscythe, catching it off guard. It slices the right waist, and causes the Deathscythe to fall back a bit.

Duo: "What? Why you."

Deathsycthe assaults Strike Rouge, who counters and blocks the attacks.

Akatsuki and Sandrock engage in close combat. Sandrock uses its vulcans. Akatsuki dodges and fires a beam at Sandrock, who blocks with its shield. It the full body charges Sandrock, shoving it backwards uncontrollably.

Mwu: "Now, take this!"

Sandrock attaches its dual heat shotels to its shield and booster, and launches it at Akatsuki.

Mwu: "(What!?)"

The shotels slice off the right leg of Akatsuki. Sandrock regains control and retrieves its gear.

Quatre: "I won't go down so easily!"

Freedom and Strike Rouge team up against Deathsycthe and Shenlong. Freedom charges at Deathscythe, who dodges and counters with its vulcans. Freedom blocks with its shield as it re-approaches it. Deathsycthe slashes at Freedom, who dodges from above, and counters with a downward swing. Deathscythe blocks. Shenlong extends its arm at Strike Rouge but it is able to dodge and shoot back. Shenlong dodges the attack, and seeing the battle between Freedom and Deathscythe, decides to attack Freedom from behind. Strike Rouge interrupts its path, but Shenlong fires its vulcans forcing it to move aside. Shenlong then kicks Strike Rouge uncontrollably away.

Wu Fei: "Die!"

Shenlong strikes to impale Freedom, who is caught up in a lock with Deathscythe.

Kira: "What?!"

(Combat bridges are also watching this particular scene)

Lacus: "Kira!"  
Cagalli: "Kira!"  
Mirialia: "No…"

Kira goes into SEED mode. Freedom shoves Deathscythe out of the way, and dodges the glaive of Shenlong. It strikes the left railgun and damages it. It slices Shenlong's glaive in half, and attempts to shoot it down. Shenlong backs off and dodges the beams.

[Eternal]

Meyrin: "Huh?!"  
Watfeld: "What is it?"  
Ramius(over comm.): "Ada!"

Deathscythe recovers from its spin and turns to find Strike Rouge behind it.

Duo: "You'll do."

It speeds towards it. Akatsuki is already on its way to intercept. Sandrock is behind him. It fires its vulcans to stop it from going anywhere.

Kira: "Stop!"  
Luna: "Ada."

Freedom unleashes a salvo(full burst mode) at Deathsycthe. Ada, in her cockpit, puts a hand on her head. Lunamaria also notices the peril and fires at Deathscythe as well.

Ada: "Oww…"

She looks up to her screens. Her eyes become wide and filled with horror.

Ada: "Ahhh."

Deathscythe somehow dodges all beams heading from Freedom and Impulse.

Kira: "No!"

Deathscythe raises its scythe in the air, ready to swing down at backward facing Strike Rouge. Its chest section is turned toward Deathscythe.

Duo: "See ya."


	4. Preventer's Attack

Meyrin: "Two unknown heat sources approaching extremely rapidly toward our position."

Deathsycthe swings down. Ada braces for impact.

Ada: "(I'm…. going.. to… die…..?)"  
Ramius: "Ada!"  
Kira: "STOP!"

Freedom chases to the scene. Deathscythe's blade cuts right into a shield. In front of Strike Rouge, a red mobile suit blocks the attack.

Ada(dazed): "Huh?"  
Duo: "What?!"

A large blast from the left is fired, and obliterates the right arm and scythe of Deathscythe. A blue mobile suit of the same type fired the shot not to far off.

Kira: "(What is this? Are they allies?)"

The red mobile suit takes out its sword, which is embedded in its shield. It pulls it off and charges at Deathscythe.

Duo: "I'm not that easy to defeat."

Deathscythe launches its buster shield at the red mobile suit. It does a high-speed barrel roll, throwing its shield at the Deathsycthe's in the middle of the roll. The two deflect and the blue mobile suit catches the red ones shield. The red mobile suit at full speed approaches Deathscythe and slices its torso in half with its beam saber. All that remains of Deathscythe is its chest, head, and left arm. The blue mobile suit fires at blast at Shenlong, who is able to avoid the blast and snatches Deathsycthe.

Wu Fei: "Quatre, retreat to Zechs and Trowa!"

Sandrock joins on the retreat path with the other two gundams. The red and blue mobile suits follow. Akatsuki groups up with Freedom and Strike Rouge.

Kira: "Ada, are you alright."

No response.

Athrun(comm.): "Kira! How are things over there? What was that about?"  
Kira(to Athrun): "They're heading your way; I am too." "Mwu, Ada, continue to protect the ships. There are still Zaku's here."

Freedom heads off in the direction of the retreating gundams.

Mwu: "Hey, young miss. Can you still fight?"

Ada, inside her cockpit, is shaken up. Her trembling hands grip the controls as her trembling eyes wander.

Mwu: "Archangel, open the hatch."  
Ramius: "What's going on?"  
Mwu: "She's done fighting."

Akatsuki escorts Strike Rouge back into the Archangel. The ship is struck by two missiles. Akatsuki re-launches to find itself way outnumbered. Two M1 units attack in front of him, one gets destroyed with a Zaku. Impulse destroys two Zaku units.

Luna: "There are just too many for us."  
Mwu: "This is really bad."

Quatre's Zaku Squad attacks the ships as well.

Justice melees the Tallgeese, who counters with its own shield. Tallgeese backs off and fires its beam cannon rifle at Justice, who dodges the attack, but singes the armor.

Athrun: "Ergh. Our situation is not looking good."

He takes a look in his left screen to see Destiny get impaled by two missiles. Heavyarms charges with its heat knife attached on the underside of its right arm and slices off the right arm of Destiny.

Shinn: "Argh!! Damnit."  
Athrun: "Shinn!"

Athrun goes into SEED mode. He fires his dual cannons, located on his hover pack on his back. The pack raises over the shoulders and fires. Heavyarms jettisons' its Gatling gun on its left arm to take the blast as it backs off. Justice is already in Heavyarms face, dual saber drawn. It slices down at Heavyarms but Heavyarms is able to avoid it.

Athrun: "This is pointless! Just leave."  
Zechs: "Nothing is ever pointless. We are here to test your limits as pilots."  
Red suit pilot(to blue pilot): "Go back and help the ships"  
Blue suit pilot: "Roger."

The blue unit turns around, and takes a wide arc path back towards the ships, avoiding the oncoming Freedom.

Wu Fei(comm. to Minerva): "Two unexpected mobile suits have arrived. They have heavily damaged Duo's unit and Quatre's unit is damaged as well."  
Heero: "I see. Bring Duo back to the ship. Quatre can guard the ship. I'm heading out."  
Relena: "Heero.."  
Heero: "I'll be fine."

Shenlong returns to the ship, and places Deathscythe in the safety net in the dock and returns outside.

Shenlong accompanies Wing Gundam onto the battlefield.

Heero: "These new two. Are they gundams?"  
Wu Fei: "No, they look like just modified mass produced units."  
Heero: "Then their capabilities are far limited. This should be a quick clean up."

Mirarila: "Four Zaku's at seven o'clock high."

Akatsuki disables a Zaku with its rifle, an M1 unit is destroyed in the background.

Mwu: "I can't get there. I'm busy!"

The ship's defense destroys two of the units, as one flies ahead of the other. A missile from the ship destroys the leading Zaku, which leaves the second Zaku on a straight path at the Archangel's bridge.

Cagalli: "Archangel!"

Watfeld and Lacus turn to their monitor.

Lacus: "The Archangel is in serious trouble."

The Zaku flies right up to the command bridge, and pulls back its sword to attack. Everyone on the bridge stares death in the face. Mirailia covers her head in her hands.

A brilliant yellow light surrounds the bridge. A beam blast from a distance destroys the Zaku. The Eternal's crew broadcasts an image to the main screen of the Archangel. The blue unit rapidly approaches the three ships. It stops in front and in-between them both. It fires its buster cannon four times in all directions, destroying 12 units. The crew of both ships and Mwu just stare out of amazement. Mwu is the first to catch on, and disables two units with Akatsuki's dragoon system. The blue unit fires one more blast, destroying five units. The Eternal's missiles destroy two units as well. The remaining units retreat.

Mwu: "Phew. That was close. Thanks for the help there. Who are you, anyway?"

The unit flies off to the other battle.

Mwu: "Hey, wait!." He sighs.  
Ramius: "Let it go. It saved us after all. Kira and the others will take care of it."  
Mwu: "We still don't know what they're intentions are."  
Lacus: "Major, go ahead and relay images to us, but try not to get caught into the battle."  
Mwu: "Well, whatever the little princess says."

Tallgeese fires its beam cannon rifle at Justice, who is able to dodge, but is attacked by Heavyarms. It attacks with its knife that is blocked by Justice's shield. Tallgeese draws its saber and strikes at Justice. Justice blocks with its saber, now having no free movement. Heavyarms opens its chest to reveal its dual Vulcan barrels.

Athrun: "What?!"

Several beams fly in at Tallgeese and Heavyarms. They both push off and evade the attack.

Kira: "Athrun!'  
Athrun: "Kira?"

Freedom advances onto the battlefield.

Athrun is distracted by Kira's appearance onto the field. Heavyarms notices this and within striking range.

Trowa: "You let your guard down."

Destiny collides with Heavyarms, sending the two backwards. Destiny, with saber drawn, goes to strike Heavyarms.

Shinn: "Take this!"

Heavyarms barrel rolls and spin kicks Destiny back out of the way. Tallgeese is right behind Destiny, saber drawn.

Zechs: "See ya, kid."

Justice's flyer pack rams Tallgeese, allowing Destiny to pass right on by.

Kira: "Shinn, return to the ship. We can't afford to lose you or your unit."  
Shinn: "But.."  
Athrun(scolding): "Shinn!"  
Kira: "Athrun and I can handle these two."  
Shinn: "Alright."

Destiny turns and begins to fly off the battlefield. A large beam blast flies between Tallgeese and Justice, heading right for Destiny. Wing Gundam in bird mode followed by Shenlong appear from the Minerva's direction.

Athrun: "Shinn!"  
Zechs: "So, he decided to launch."

Destiny turns to see the blast headed straight at him.

Shinn(shocked): "Whaaa…?!"

A buster shot destroys the right leg of Destiny and continues to head at the Wing Gundam's buster shot. The two collide and cancel one another out in an explosion. The blue unit flies from behind Destiny.

Athrun: "What was that?"

Freedom counters and attack from Tallgeese, who sword grapples with it.

Zechs: "You're opponent will be me."  
Kira: "Athrun, help Shinn escape. Judging by the size of that buster shot, it must have a cool down period."  
Athrun: "Right."

Justice flies off towards a broken down Destiny.

Athrun: "(Hang in there Shinn.)"  
Heero: "You think I only have on shot?"

Wing Gundam reverts to mobile suit mode and fires another shot at Destiny.

Athrun: "No! Another shot so quickly?"

Heavyarms and Shenlong interrupt Justice's path toward Destiny. The blue unit passes by Destiny as it dodges missiles from Heavyarms, as Shinn glares it down on his screen.

Blue pilot: "(I don't have an angle to fire at it)."

The blue unit fires a buster shot at Shenlong, causing it to break away from Heavyarms.

The buster shot makes contact. After a short display of exploding light, Destiny continues to retreat. Eight energy disks float in a giant circle, creating a beam shield that blocked the buster shot. Seconds later, the power on the disks vanishes, and the disks fly off. The red unit appears from the distance, which the disks return onto its back. Destiny succeeds in withdrawing from the battlefield. The blue unit returns the red unit's shield.

Heero: "So those two units must be the interferes."

Wing Gundam charges at the red unit.

Athrun: "(It's fast. There is no way a normal unit could compete with it.)"

Justice cuts Wing Gundam's path off.

Heero: "You're in the way."

Wing Gundam pulls out its saber. Justice counters, and Wing Gundam slices through the left shoulder of Justice, cutting a large part of the Gundam off. It then kicks Justice back and aims its buster rifle.

Kira: "Athrun!"  
Athrun: "(shit)"

Wing Gundam fires its rifle. The red unit throws its shield a bit in front of Justice. It makes contact with the buster shot, splitting the beam around the chest area of the Justice. The rest of the gundam is disintegrated, along with the shield. The red unit charges at Wing Gundam, and the two have a saber battle.

Red pilot(Kira): "Take that unit and bring it back."  
Kira: "But what about the battle?"  
Red Pilot: 'Don't be foolish. Just get out of here while you can. Take our help while you can."  
Kira: "Right. Thanks for the help."

Freedom grabs what's left of Justice and flees the scene. Tallgeese attempts to follow, but the red unit fires its beam rifle to halt its movements.

Red pilot(to blue): " I used up all my mobile suits energy on the overdrive thrusters and energy disks. I don't have a fusion reactor like you to create energy. Plus, that must even be low by now. How's your unit?"  
Blue: "Status reads 35% power reaming."  
Red: "Alright, take out the ships engines then we're retreating. I should have enough energy for that hopefully. Make it quick."  
Blue: "Roger."Heero(to red pilot): "What is your purpose for being here in this battle."  
Red pilot: "Funny. I was going to ask you the same thing."

The blue unit flies by the rest and heads toward the ship. Shenlong flies after it. Tallgeese begins to follow.

Heero: "Let Wu Fei and Quatre and the ship deal with that one. We'll finish this one."  
Zechs: "You don't want to finish this yourself or are you underestimating my talents to do it myself?"  
Heero: "You forget what our mission is. I'm taking no chances."

Freedom meets up with Akatsuki half way back to the ships.

Kira: "Mwu, take Athrun and return to the ship."  
Athrun: "Kira, what are you going to do?"  
Mwu: 'It's obvious. He's going back to help."

Freedom hands over Justice to Akatsuki and flies back to the field.


	5. The Mysterious Pilots

The blue unit encounters Sandrock, and avoids its Vulcan fire. Minerva fires its anti-mobile suit guns and missiles. The blue suit dodges a few missiles and attempts to lock on to the ship.

Inside the cockpit, the target system aims for the bridge. The pilot begins to squeeze the trigger. The target is locked on. The unit fires as the buster beam shot takes out 3 of the six engines of the Minerva. It changed its aim at the last moment.

Blue pilot: "(That should hold them.)"

Shenlong is right up in its face.

Blue pilot: "Damnit."

Freedom fires its arsenal of beam rifles at Wing Gundam and Tallgeese, separating them.

Kira: "Go get your ally. I'll hold these off for now!"  
Red pilot: "Don't get killed."

The red unit flies off toward the Minerva.

[Minerva]

Captain of Minerva: "What's the status?"

Officer: "Three of the ships engines are disabled, and much damage to the rear of the ship."  
Relena: "(Heero…)"

[Space]

Shenlong fires its flamethrower at the blue unit, which is able to avoid it. Sandrock throws a shotel and slices off the left leg of the unit.

Blue pilot: "Damnit!"

A beam rifle shot shoots and fires a hole in Shenlong's flame-thrower arm, causing it to explode. The red unit draws its beam saber and counters a shotel from Sandrock.

Red Pilot: "Go!"  
Blue pilot: "I'm trying!"

The blue unit flies off toward the previous battlefield. The red unit forces the shotel out of Sandrocks hand, and kicks it back while Sandrock fires its vulcans at the red unit flees. A few bullets put holes in the unit's legs.

Freedom fires its one working hip mounted rail beam gun at Wing Gundam, which blocks with its shields and is pushed back. Tallgeese charges saber drawn at Freedom. Freedom dodges and attempts to hit Tallgeese with its beam rifle but misses. The blue unit passes by the battle. All units notice this.

Zechs: "You won't retreat so easily. "

Tallgeese aims and fires its beam cannon rifle at the blue unit. Freedom steps in front of the attack, losing the left half of its body. Freedom's dragoon system fires and destroys the right leg and left arm of the Tallgeese. Freedom retreats.

Zechs: "What?!"  
Heero: "See. I was correct in not underestimating them. You and the others return to the ship. I will deal with the last one."  
Zechs: "Hmph. As you command."

Tallgeese flies back to the Minerva. It passes the red unit on the way back. The two units just stare another down as they pass.

In his cockpit, Heero, sits with his eyes closed. He abruptly opens them, and fires his buster rifle backwards into nothing. The rifle begins to overheat, and Wing Gundam tosses it aside.

Red Pilot: "Hope they got away alright."

The pilot senses something.

Red pilot: "Huh?!"

The buster beam approaches the unit.

Red pilot: "Damnit!"

It does the barrel roll trick again, but looses its right arm, and the right leg begins to melt away. The beam passes and vanishes, the red unit is intact and remains on its return course.

Heero: "So, it seems it was able to dodge that blast. I didn't think anyone could react that quick."

Wing Gundam flies off to meet the red unit. The red pilot looks at its radar and confirms a visual on its screen.

[Space by the three ships]

Impulse docks the Archangel, followed by Akatsuki and the destructed Justice.

Ramius: "Where's Kira and the other units?"  
Mwu: "They haven't returned yet."

A shuttle from the Eternal docks with the Archangel. Out of it, Lacus, Meyrin and Watfield come out with three crewmembers from the Eternal. They meet up with Mwu, Ramuis, and Murdock, the Archangel's chief engineer. Athrun descends via cable from his gundam and reaches the ground, He floats on over towards the others. Meyrin is the first to greet him.

Meyrin: "Are you okay?"  
Athrun: "I'm alright. How are you?"  
Meyrin: "We're all good here."  
Athrun: "What about the others?"  
Ramius: "They haven't returned yet."

Shinn and Luna join the group.

Luna: "Are you hurt Athrun?"  
Athrun: "No, I'm fine."

Athrun notices something. He begins to float away.

Ramius: "What is it?"

Athrun meets up with Mirailia, who is near the cockpit of Strike Rouge. Inside, Ada still clinches to the controls.

Mirailia: "Ada, its all right. You're back on the ship."

Athrun offers his hand out to her.

Athrun: "Ada, is fine. You're safe. The battle is over. You don't have to fight anymore."

She looks up at him with teary eyes, and slowly lets go of the controls. After slight hesitation, she grabs his hand. He slowly pulls her out and she bumps into his chest. He lightly hugs her. Both embarrassed, they break off one another and Ada clings to Mirailia, who comforts her and is able to stop her tears.

Freedom returns from battle, looking worn down as bad as the rest. Freedom docks and Kira descends from his cockpit. He and Lacus hug, and join the others.

Watfield: "What happened out there?"

Kira: "Those gundam pilots are not ordinary Coordinators. They are as good as we are."  
Mwu: "They inflicted serious damage to our units. We only have two left intact after all."

On the dock's screen, the busted blue unit sits out in front of the Archangel, facing the Minerva's direction.

[Space]

Red pilot: "(I have almost no power left. It's risky, but no choice.)"

The red unit flies full speed directly at Wing Gundam, which is heading right at him. Wind Gundam stops in its tracks.

Heero: "(He charges full speed at me, in that condition?)"

The red unit flies straight then above Wing Gundam in an arced path. Heero watches as it just flies above his head. He retunes his interest in front of him, where a beam saber heads straight for him. The unit had let go of it.

Heero: "What?"

The saber impales Wing Gundam's right shoulder. The red unit escapes the battlefield.

Heero(to himself): "Heh. Very well done."

Wing Gundam retreats to the Minerva.

Red pilot: "Phew!! I didn't think that would work for a minute."

Wing Gundam docks on the Minerva. Zechs is first to speak.

Zechs: "You'll deal with the last one eh? Looks like he got you."  
Heero: "Heh.. We'll be seeing them again sometime soon."

They float over toward the dock's entrance and make their way to the bridge. The door opens and Relena turns to see them.

Relena: "Brother, Heero."

Duo pops up from the lower bridge.

Duo: "Orders are to return to PLANT."  
Heero: "Then we're leaving once the engines are fixed."

The Minerva turns and heads away.

[Space-Ships]

Lacus picks up the comm link.

Lacus: "Pilot of the blue mobile suit, can you hear me?"

The blue mobile suit faces the Archangel's direction.

Lacus: "You're unit is damaged. If it is okay with the captain of this ship, we will allow you to board this ship."  
Athrun: "Lacus, what are you doing?"  
Lacus: "That pilot helped protect this ship as well as probably all of us and countless ORB soldiers."  
Kira: "Lacus is right. We should at least let him and the other unit come till they can get repaired."  
Shinn: "But that guy shot off Destiny's leg. He attacked me!"  
Luna: "But Shinn, it was the only way to counter the blast without you getting destroyed."  
Shinn: "Hmph. I still don't trust him."  
Mwu: "So, captain?"  
Ramius: "Hmm. Alright."  
Lacus: "Pilot?"  
Blue pilot: "Yeah?"  
Lacus: "You have permission to board."  
Blue pilot: "Umm.."  
Red pilot: "Thank you."

Mirialia and Ada join the group, towards the back. The red unit approaches the ship. They seem surprised to see the unit taken damage.

Red pilot(to blue pilot): "Board"

The blue unit docks on the Archangel. The cockpit opens, and a person wearing a black suit with red and silver outlined flames on it descends from it. The red unit docks as well and the air lock is set in. The blue pilots floats over to the base of the red unit. The pilot from the red unit is a bit taller then the blue units pilot, and where's a blue and green pilot suit. They float up toward the group. Ada pushes her way up towards the front of the group, squeezing in next to Athrun and Mwu. The blue pilot removes his helmet. He looks around 16, with brown eyes and blond, mid length hair. The red pilot removes his helmet afterwards. He looks 19, and has blue eyes with mid length brown hair. The red pilot nudges the blue pilot in the arm.

Blue pilot: "Hugue. Lieutenant. "  
Red Pilot: "Geno. Commander. Well, I'm really the General, Admiral or whatever you want to call it, but I like Commander, so leave it at that."

They both salute. Mwu's face drops. He whispers to Watfeld.

Mwu: "What's with this guy? Is he serious? And he's some Commander at his age?"

Ada can't help but stare at the person that saved her life was a kid as well.

Ramius salutes back. "Murre Ramius, captian—"

She gets cut off.

Hugue: "Captain of the Archangel. Battleship class cruiser. Prototype if you will. Fought and survived both Valentine Wars, help bringing both of them to an end. (he looks at Watfeld) Andrew Watfeld. The "Tiger of the Desert". Former Zaft commander of forces on Earth. Captain of the Eternal. (turns to Lacus) Lacus Clyne, daughter of Segil Clyne, and a renowned singer who spreads peace through songs.(Kira) Kira Yamato. Pilot of the Strike Freedom. The Ultimate Coordinator.(Athrun) Athrun Zala. Son of former Zaft Chairman, Patrick Zala, and two time ex Zaft soldier. Mwu La Fraga, Major---"

Geno interrupts. He knocks Hugue on the head. Hugue rubs his head.

Hugue: "Ow." He nudges Geno back in the side.  
Geno: "All right, they get the point for now. If you don't mind captain, can we talk about things in a more relaxed environment?"  
Ramius(a bit stunned): "Oh, um yes. Let's get out of the hanger."

The group begins to leave the dock. Athrun, Meyrin, Ada, and Mirialia along with the two pilots hesitate to leave at first. The two pilots are chatting meaninglessly, Geno probably scolding Hugue Geno grabs Hugues neck and gives him a noogie. Athrun and Meryin leave, then followed by the pilots who continue to squabble all the way into the ships interior. Ada watches as they pass by. Mirialia puts her hand on Ada's shoulder.

Mirialia: "You alright Ada?"

Ada snaps out of her dazeful stare.

Ada: "Hmm? Yeah, I'm okay really."

She catches a final glimpse of them before the door closes behind them.

Mirialia: "Come on, let's join them."

Ada and Miriralia head off the dock.

Murdock takes a look at all the damaged units and drops his head.

Murdock: "Damnit. This is gonna take all night."


End file.
